


no matter the cost

by morganazara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganazara/pseuds/morganazara
Summary: the demon was dead or so they thought





	no matter the cost

" its just coffee" morgan moaned.  
it had been a few weeks since morgan's kidnapping and all dean wanted to was keep her under watchful eye. he would find any excuse to go anywhere  
with her. Today she just want alone time with her self. Dean looked at her with concerning eyes. he could see the look of desperation.  
" ugh fine but take this okay?" dean handed his knife just to make sure of her safty.  
" thanks but.." morgan giggled.  
rolling up her pant leg, morgan reveled and sliver knife strapped into her boot. then when into her waist coat and pulled out a bottle of holy water.  
dean smiled at her as to be very proud of her.  
" thats my girl" dean hugged her.  
morgan looked up into his soft green eyes. she felt her heart flutter everytime she looked into them. she always felt safe when she did.  
as dean kissed her long and hard, morgan tryed to take the impala keys.  
"mmm does this mean I can drive Baby?"  
Hehe no!" he snapped the keys back.  
morgan pouted but dean was not going to budge. no one and he meant no would drive Baby. that was his car.  
"oh fine" she cryed.  
morgan grabbed her truck keys off the table and walked up the stairs.  
dean watched her as she left. he was nervous letting her go. what if being alone would scare her? what if something happened? he wasn't going to  
be there this.  
" shes gonna be okay" sam reasured him.  
" mmm" dean grumbled.  
he wasnt going to be happy till she was back.

morgan walked down the side walk carrying her coffee in one hand and enjoying the fall breeze that spin around.  
it felt so good to be out alone. she loved dean and everything he was doing for but she needed the time alone.  
she sat down on a bench, drinking her coffee. feeling the warmth on her hands gave her a tingle.  
"mmm maybe i should go back" she thought  
she was missing dean and didnt want to stay out to long. she jumped up on her heels started to walk down the alley where she parked.  
Digging out her keys from her purse she felt something has wized by her. looking around she saw nothing.  
"Morgan!" a whisper voice  
she jerked around but saw nothing. maybe it was just her nerves. she contined to get her keys.  
"MORGAN!"  
morgan shot up her eyes up. there it was! the black eyed demon.right in her face. she was ready to get her knife.  
" oh gees really?" she scoffed.  
" you dont know know who Iam"  
The memory started to flood back. it was the demon who took her. the screams and cries started to ring her head. dean had killed it. she saw the  
body there was nothing left.

"no you were killed" she whispered.

Heh so you thought"  
Morgan let deans knife drop from her sleve. no way she going to let it take her again. this time she was ready to take it on.  
"not this time!" morgan growled.  
morgan lugged at the demon but it jumped at her arm and grabbed her. spinning her into its chest, morgan was trapped.  
"you are still weak" it whispered.  
it locked its arm around her chest. keeping a good hold on her. morgan struggled but the hold was too strong.  
morgan quickly snatched the holy water out her pocket.  
" not as weak as you think" throwing it behind its face.  
the demon started to scream, holding its face. finally morgan had the upper hand. taking deans knife she lugged again at it.  
stabing it the gut. before the demon could fall it gabbed her by the throat.  
" im not that easy to kill"  
its esance pour out its mouth and flew into morgan.  
it posessed morgan now. no longer was it morgan but the demon that tourched her. caused so much pain inside and out.  
as the demon took over, the bit of morgan was over shadowed by the demon. its possession took over every fiber of her being.  
" well thats better" it shook alittle.  
now the fun would begin. it was going to finaly takes it revenge on the winchester and take them down.  
looking down at the knife, the demon threw it across the alley.  
" not gonna need that" it laughed.  
walking to the truck, the demon cleared its eyes of the blackness. couldnt let the boys know just yet. it had to have fun first.

" dean shes gonna be back dont worry" sam still reasuring dean.  
she'd only be gone 2 hrs but he still wanted her back. dean sat back drinking a beer at the table. just as he was about to finish  
the bunker door opened and morgan walked in. she walked down the stairs in a sprint and jumped down in front of them  
" hey babe" dean smiled.  
" hey hot stuff" morgan smirked as she smacked his ass.  
" ooh" dean jumped.  
dean was taken off gaurd.  
he smiled at her at her actions. normally she wasnt like this. she was a little concetive but whatever it was dean kinda liked it.  
" what was in you coffee?" he joked.  
morgan moved in closer and giggled.

" hey why dont you and i go for a drive" she winked.  
" sure lets go"  
dean's face grew a smirk. something was going on in her mind and was going to find out.  
" wait im gonna just go change" she jumped up and gave him a kiss.  
he watched her as she swayed her hips out of site. dean started to get hard at her movements down the hall.

well dean was enjoying himself,sam got a bad vibe.  
" dean you sure shes okay"  
" hey im liking it" he smirked.  
as they cotinued to talk morgan came out in a very skimpy dress. it was form fitting to her body. her body swayed as she walked closer.  
deans eyes were about to pop out of his head at the very look of her.  
" ready dean"  
" oh you bet" dean he smerked.  
dean took her by the hand and both walked up to the door.  
" umm you two have a good time"  
dean was already out the door. morgan turned around and starred down at sam.  
"oh we will" morgan showed devilish grin.  
turning towards the door sam got a glimps of her eyes. turning black quickly sam blinked.  
" what the.." sam didn't believe what he saw.  
sam shook his head as the door slamed behind them. he ran and grabed his phone something just wasnt right.

 

" so where do you want to go?" dean asked as he drove.  
" mmm down that way" morgan point out the dirt road.  
dean had no idea what he was in for. nor did he know that his girlfriend was being possessed by something dark.  
he was enjoying her sexy nyph attitude. her dress left nothing to the imagination. it was tight and very short.  
dean turned the car down the road and stopped in a remote area of the woods.  
as soon as the engine had stopped, morgan climbed over onto deans lap.  
" woah whats gotten into you"  
morgan attacked his neck with kissed and nips.  
" i want to fuck in the car" morgan moaned in his ear.  
dean felt his pulse quick at her words. he could feel his dick get hard threw his jeans. he moved his hands up and down her sides.  
morgan started to grind into his pelves.  
dean started to moan as she moved. touching and feeling her around him. dean become animalistic. he possessed her lips. he bit her lower lip  
causing her to moan louder. she ran her fingers threw his hair.  
" lets move to the backseat" morgan whispered.  
dean flew the door open and morgan hopped out. he was gonna put her in first but she pushed him in. taking him by surpise, morgan got on  
top of him. dean groaned she moved on him. she started down at him with such lust in her eyes.dean was trying to sit up and take over  
but she wasnt going to let him. morgan was holding all the power.  
she moved down him and slowly unzipped his jeans with her teeth. he watched her every move in a lustful hypnotic daze.  
she let his cock spring free. moving her mouth over it, morgan started to suck and nip.  
" oh morgan god yes your lips" dean threw his head back.  
he fisted her head as she sucked him.tugging her hair, morgan moaned.  
dean breathing got heavy and deep. this was a first he had ever gotten even a little bit rough with her.  
morgan winked as she stop and shifted. she pulled up the skirt of her dress and showed off she had no panties on.  
deans eyes got wider at the very look of it.  
she moved over him, getting closer to his face.  
dean brought up his hand to touch her face. she sucked on his finger with lust in her eyes.  
smiling , morgan slowy went back and slid down on his thick cock.  
"mmm yes" she moaned  
dean watched her as she went up and down. as if the world had gone slow motion.  
" god your beauitful" he moaned.  
" fucking you feels so good" she cried.  
dean could feel he was going to explode. she grinded into him more and harder. the feeling heat that swept them.  
dean sat up and took hold of her side. she grabed his neck as they moved together in sync.  
" morgan Im gonna cum" he whispered into her chest.  
" oh god yes"  
her body started to build up with the sensation.dean moved his hip faster and she rode him fast.  
throwing her head back, morgan body started to shake from the explosive orgasm that took over her body.  
" oh god yes!" dean moaned  
his orgasm wasn't very far behind hers. he cried out her name as he came.  
dean looked at her with lustful eyes. never had they been like that. dean was normally passionate with her.  
dean wanted more of her like this. he wanted to strip her down and fuck her harder.

before dean could a chance morgan had shifted and hopped out the door. dean layed there composing himself.  
he zipped up his fly and saw a blinking screen. he looked and saw 15 missed calls from sam.  
" god he knows how to ruin things"  
he checked his text and saw one from sam.

Dean:  
morgan isnt herself  
when did her eyes go black  
sam

Dean shot up and looked outside. morgan was standing there, not noticing dean looking at her. that when he saw the shift in her  
eyes.  
dean heart sunk. it wasnt really her. he should have picked up on it.  
he slowly grabbed the gun from under the seat with his coat. he had to get her back to the bunker without letting on he knew.  
dean swung the door open, concealing the gun. he knew he had to get her off her guard.

" hey that was fun" he smirked.  
" hmmm you knowit" she said wrapping her arms around him.  
" fuck you were animal" he whispering.  
as morgan cuddled up more dean bought up the butt of his gun up slowly.  
as they starred into each others eye dean starred deeply in her eyes.  
" as if you were possessed." before Morgan react, dean came down on her head with the gun.  
her body fell to the ground. dean bent over her unconcus body.  
" i am so sorry babe"  
dean picked up morgan limp body and put her into the back and got into the driver seat.

he started up the car and sped out of the area. the whole time his heart was break once again he failed her. he should of snucked  
out after her when she went out. he sped up the car to get back to the bunker. he hope there was away to save her. he picked up  
the phone and quickly called sam.  
" hey sam you were right"  
" shit dean are you okay" voice rang out.  
" yeah i am and we are the way back i had to knock her out"  
" okay ill get the room ready.  
dean looked back at morgan limp body. it tore him up in side. whatever got her was going to pay. he prayed there was a way to save  
her. he just couldnt loose her.  
" babe please still be in there" he whispered.

 

"UGH"  
" your finally wake"  
morgan tried to move but was restrained to a chair. she started to chuckle. the demon knew what happened. its eyes went black.  
both dean and sam stood there as it started to laugh louder.  
" i was wondering how long it would take"  
" well you almost had me fooled."  
" silly boy do you think this chair is gonna hold me" it chuckled.  
dean laughed and pointed to ground underneath. Devilstrap. even if it got out of the binds it still would be stuck.  
" you think you are so smart"  
sam stared to chant of exorcism. the demon started to scream. dean chanted along. puff of black smoke started to pour of morgan.  
as the got closer to finish the demon screamed louder and louder.  
the room started to shake and things fell off the shelves.  
"SAM FINISH IT!: dean cried.  
" i wouldnt do that" a voice rose.  
both boys stopped and turned around it was crowely. he had appeared at the right time.  
" we have to keep going to save her"dean shouted.  
" oh dont worry" he smirked.  
the demon shot its head up to look at crowely in the eye.  
" oh look its luicfurs puppy" it laughed.  
" coming from you who all tied up"  
crowely pulled something from his back. the demon started to shake, trying to get away. it was lock box for demons.  
it cried out not to go back. crowely walked closer to the demon.  
" yo crowely what to explan something" dean shot him alook.  
" all in time squriel"  
as crowely opened the lid to the box, the demons essence poured out and filled the box. screams filled the room.as it left morgan, the room started to shake even more.  
once all was in, crowely snaped the lid shut it  
and quickly locked it.  
" so that was a renaged demon called Arakan" crowely announced.  
he fixed his hair in place and acted like he was taking stroll. the boys just starred at him. wanting answers, sam was about to ask.  
crowely rolled his eyes. he knew would have to explain what they had delt with.  
" akaran demon of depression. the little shit got out of hell"  
crowely went into detail that once lucifur was let out he released some of his favortie. akaran being one of them. crowely had thought all of them were found and delt with  
but sadly one was looked over.  
a moaning sound came from morgans limp body.  
dean pushed sam and crowely away to get to her.  
" morgan you still there" dean took hold of her face.  
" dean...i...shit what was that"morgan lifted her head to look at dean.  
" dont worry we took care of it" dean smiled.  
morgan giggled at dean. dean started to untie her. dean never kept his eyes off of her. he was glad to get her back. both slowly got up from the chair and walked over to sam  
crowely.  
" so my dear are we better"  
" as long as its gone." morgan puffed out.  
" oh dont worry i will take care of this one" crowely jeered.  
crowely looked over morgan as she clinged to dean.he noticed something about morgan. not that she processed but something else.  
" my dear you feel different dont you"  
morgan looked at him funny. what could he have meant by that. she was weak from the fight.  
" my dear boys your morgan is very much...morgan"  
" huh yeah i know"  
crowley rolled his eyes.  
" when you had delt with him before you felt like something taken away right"  
morgan looked puzzled but then understood what he meant. as she nodded, crowely explained more about the demon. when akaran had her locked up he took away some of her.  
when she would cry or scream out he was slowly stealing away who she was. which is why it became so hard for her to be well her. the demon fed off of her emtions. stripping morgan  
away slowly. morgan smiled at crowely and thanked him.  
" now i must dash..moose...squirrel...sleeping beauty"  
he took the box and held it close. sam and dean said thank you for the first time. maybe crowely had a heart they thought some where.  
before they could say anything else he was gone.

" well im gonna go grab a beer want one" sam asked.  
" Yeah" both chimed in.  
smiling down at her face, dean held her tightly. all three walked out of the room. sam spilt off to the kitchen to get the beer. morgan and dean walked up to the front.  
" so are you really okay" dean questioned.  
" from far what I can tell yeah I am" she smiled.  
as the two of them stood there, hold on to eachother, sam walked into the room with a look of horror. he only had two beers. dean and morgan shot each looks.  
morgan pushed out the way and snapped from sams extend hand.  
" Mine!" she snatched it. she started to chug it down. no way was dean getting it. dean laughed. he watched as she took back the bottle. morgan winked at him.  
dean rushed her over his shoulder and ran down the hall with her. she laughed the whole way.  
" MINE!"  
" hey you almost made drop the beer jerkface" she laughed.  
by the time they made it into the bedroom the beer was gone. dean threw her onto the bed. as her head hit the pillow, the bottle rolled out of her hand and onto the floor.  
" well well look what I got" dean sneered.  
morgan look at him with a seduce look in her eyes. she motioned for him to the bed. he started to casually over towards her, striping his t-shirt off.  
" mmm I like" her face started to glow.  
dean slid up her body.  
morgan ran her fingers threw deans soft hair.  
" im so glad to have you back" dean smiled.  
" im just glad its finally over" she whispered as she stroked his face. dean wanted to capture this moment for the rest of his life. the demon was finally gone. no more would  
he have to deal with it. he had his morgan back.  
dean started to kiss up morgans neck. morgan roamed her hands up and down his smooth back. god she loved the way he felt.  
"dean ummm i need to say something" morgan stopped him.  
" whats that babe"  
" you know I saw it all when you and umm demon"me" were in the backseat" she blushed.  
dean heart started to sink. he really didnt want to say anything about it. he wanted to push it out of his mind. it wasnt her at that moment and he would never hold it against her.  
" why are you blushing then?"  
" because it read my deepest fantasies"  
deans eyes got widen and started to flutter. he let out a low laugh as he looked at her.  
" and what prey tell is that" letting out a cocky tone.  
" to have sex in the back of the impala"  
dean kissed her lips again passionately. morgan let out little moans. she could feel his hardness and started to get wet between her thighes.  
" we will have to fix that" dean snicked.  
jumping up and put his shirt back on, dean pulled her off the bed into the hall. he was going to fufull her fanatasy.  
" dean where are we going"asked as he rushed her down the hallway.  
he didnt say a word and kept going. rushing pass sam, dean luaghed.  
" where are you two going this late" sam qustioned as the reached the top of the stairs.  
Dean starred down at sam, trying to keep in the laughter.  
" going for a drive and no you cant come"  
Morgan looked up dean and laughed. he was such a kid. she love everything about and so glad he was with her threw all of this.  
the both of them, like teenagers ran out the door towards the impala. dean rushed to open the door for morgan but she had another idea. she opened the back door of the  
car. dean sheepishly grin.  
" okay forget the drive" he snicked.  
he watched as morgan got into the backseat. motioning for him to get in, dean climbed in and closed the door.  
dean starred down at her with a soft smile.  
" morgan I love you dont ever change"  
" I love you too dean winchester"  
dean covered her mouth with his. letting out litte moans, morgan lost her self in him and touches.  
That night was spent to total bliss. they never made it back inside until morning. they woke up in each others arms as the sun peered over.  
what was in-store for them they knew they could stand together. always and forever.


End file.
